Ancient Warriors (Digimon)
The Ancient Warriors (or Ancient Digimon) were a group of Mega-level Digimon that each represented a particul attribute. Digimon Frontier The are a fictional group from the Digimon anime series Digimon Frontier. These Ancient Warriors were the original Legendary Warriors of the Digital World, and are the group which saved the Ancient Digital World by defeating Lucemon prior to the events of Digimon Frontier. They existed only in the distant past, and while they passed on their abilities to the various types of Digimon they preceded, they left their powers to the Celestial Digimon in the form of the Spirits. Digimon Frontier The Ancient Warriors do not actually appear in Digimon Frontier except for the flashback in the episode with Baromon. However, they are mentioned several times in the series as a group of legendary Digimon who lived in the Digital World a long time before the events of Digimon Frontier. The Digital World of Digimon Frontier once had a war between human-form Digimon and beast-form Digimon some time in its past. The war ended when the Angel Digimon Lucemon brought peace between the two groups. However, Lucemon soon became corrupted and ruled with an iron fist over the Digital World. During this time, ten Digimon appeared and fought Lucemon, sealing him away in the center of the Digital World known as the "Dark Area". These were the ten "Ancient Warriors". The act of sealing away Lucemon cost these Digimon their lives. However, before dying, the ten used their own data to create a set of Spirits that can be used by Legendary Warriors of the future. The Spirits were placed into the care of the three Celestial Digimon—Wind and Light with Seraphimon; Fire, Ice and Thunder with Ophanimon; Earth, Wood, Water, Steel and Darkness with Cherubimon. Digimon Frontier: Island of the Lost Digimon Island of Lost Digimon is the 7th Digimon movie. In this movie, it is revealed that AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon once fought against another evil Digimon named Ornismon and sealed it away on a traveling island. When Ornismon was re-awakened by Murmuxmon, the two ancient Warriors appeared once again to destroy Ornismon, this time for good. Members of the Ancient Warriors There is a total of ten Ancient Warriors, each representing one of the ten elements of the Digital World. These digimon are distinguished by the word "Ancient" in their name. AncientGreymon AncientGreymon is the Ancient Warrior representing the element of flame. Visually speaking, he is a synthesis of the parts of the Spirits of Fire, in a different combination from Aldamon. Digimon Frontier AncientGreymon's power now lives on in Takuya Kanbara, who wields the Spirits of Flame he created. In addition to fighting Lucemon, he and AncientGarurumon also fought and sealed the evil Digimon Onismon in the movie Island of Lost Digimon. He and AncientGarurumon were the last ones standing in the final battle against Lucemon. He revived one last time to help deliver decisive blows against Onismon with his flames. D-Tector 1.0 and 3.0 In the Japanese release of D-Tector 1.0, AncientGreymon can be obtained by scanning the barcode "0000000750111". In D-Tector 3.0, it is instead obtained by performing a Jogress Scan of Agunimon, BurningGreymon, and Greymon's barcodes. Attacks * Omega Corona (Omega Burst): Releases a huge burst of flaming energy from his armor, causing an explosion over a few kilometres ahead. * Gaia Tornado: Charges the aura of the earth to raise a great tornado. |- | AncientGarurumon AncientGarurumon is the Ancient Warrior representing the element of light. Visually speaking, he is a synthesis of the parts of the Spirits of Light, in a different combination from Beowulfmon. Digimon Frontier AncientGarurumon's power now lives on in Koji Minamoto, who wields the Spirits of Light he created. In addition to fighting Lucemon, he and AncientGreymon also fought and sealed the evil Digimon Onismon in the movie Island of Lost Digimon. He and AncientGreymon were the last ones standing in the final battle against Lucemon. He revived one last time to help deliver decisive blows against Onismon with his swords. Attacks * Absolute Zero: Fires a blue ball from his mouth that freezes his enemy. * Sharpness Claymore: Rushes at the enemy, raising his swords in the air and then crashing them down in two diagonal parallel slashes. AncientBeetlemon AncientBeetlemon is an Ancient Insect Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Ancient" and "Beetle".The Japanese spelling of "AncientBeatmon" is presumably a pun on "Beetle" and "The Beatles" It is the Ancient Warrior representing the element of thunder. Its appearance is fused from many insects such as the Rhinoceros beetle and Stag beetle. Its shell has a hardness rivaling that of Chrome Digizoid, so the falx on both of its arms can cut through anything, and it can easily lift up objects hundreds of times its own weight. AncientBeetlemon's abilities were given to the "Insect" types of Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ancientbeatmon/index.html Digimon Channel Digimon Dictionary] Digimon Frontier AncientBeetlemon's power now lives on in J.P. Shibayama, who wields the Spirits of Thunder he created. Attacks * Calamity Thunder: Attacks with a calamitous thunder which brings about super-disasters. * Tera Blaster: Attacks with a super-electrical discharge with a thousand times the power of Hyper Blaster. AncientKazemon AncientKazemon is an Ancient Bird Man Digimon whose English name is derived from "Ancient" and , while her Japanese name and design are derived from Iris, the Greek personification of the rainbow. She is the Ancient Warrior representing the element of wind, being a beautiful rainbow-colored figure whose golden wings let her soar around the vast skies. It is said that by erecting rainbow bridges, AncientKazemon can move freely even through the earth and sea. Her beauty and abilities were given to the "Bird Man" and "Fairy" Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ancientirismon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: AncientKazemon] Digimon Frontier AncientKazemon's power now lives on in Zoe Orimoto, who wields the Spirits of Wind she created. Attacks * Rainbow Symphony: Uses her rapier to play a symphony of super-fused lasers that shine with the colors of the rainbow. * Storm Gazer: Generates an unending supercell. AncientMegatheriummon AncientMegatheriumon is an Ancient Beast Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Ancient" and the prehistoric Megatherium. It is the Ancient Warrior representing the element of ice. It is said that the power and bravery it possesses can adapt even to the intense cold of the freezing tundra. Its abilities were given to the "Mammal" and "Icy" types of Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ancientmegatheriumon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: AncientMegatheriummon] Digimon Frontier AncientMegatheriummon's power now lives on in Tommy Himi, who wields the Spirits of Ice he created. Attacks * Freezing Blizzard: Generates a super-blizzard at absolute zero which suspends the atomic movement of every object. * Great Snowplow: Performs a super-charge which easily destroys even the eternally-frozen gigantic icebergs. AncientWisemon AncientWisemon is an Ancient Mutation Digimon whose name is derived from "Ancient" and , and whose design is derived from Zhuge Liang. It is the Ancient Warrior representing the element of steel. It is the wisest being in the Digital World, due to the Akashic Records which record all of the excellent intellects of ancient times, and it is said that there is nothing which AncientWisemon doesn't know. It possesses the knowledge of the distant past, and can also forecast the distant future. Furthermore, it is said that AncientWisemon's mirror body is connected to the spirit world. Its abilities were given to the "Mutation" types of Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ancientwisetmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: AncientWisemon] The kanji on its brooches read , the courtesy name of Zhuge Liang. Digimon Frontier AncientWisemon's power now lives on in Mercurymon, who is the incarnation of the Spirits of Steel he created. Attacks * : With ultimate wisdom, calculates the coordinates to the spirit world and imprisons the opponent there for an eternity. * Elder Sign: Summons an elder god from the spirit world. AncientVolcamon AncientVolcamon is an Ancient Mineral Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Ancient" and "Volcano". He is the Ancient Warrior representing the element of earth and the most powerful of the Ancient Digimon, due to the high temperature of the boiling magma within his body. His abilities were given to the "Ore" and "Mineral" types of Rock Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ancientvolcamon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: AncientVolcamon] Digimon Frontier AncientVolcamon's power now lives on in Grumblemon, who is the incarnation of the Spirits of Earth he created. Digimon Xros Wars AncientVolcamon is the commander of the Bagura Army group stationed in the Magma Zone who used an army of Meramon to enslave the residents of the area in order to have them mine for the Magma Zone's Code Crown. He has a berserker personality prone to raging, so his subordinate SkullMeramon tries to keep him cooled down with some Frigimon. When AncientVolcamon learns of Xros Heart's meddling in his domain, he personally confronts them. However, to release his captives, Taiki fakes a surrender and gives AncientVolcamon a fake Xros-Loader. However, once learning that he was duped, AncientVolcamon sends his Meramon army after Xros Heart once they managed to free the captives. Fighting Shoutmon x4, AncientVolcamon meets his end when Xros Heart manages to plug up the Digimon's volcano back, causing him to explode from the inside out. But surviving the near-death experience, AncientVolcamon battles Xros Heart again after he absorbs his Meramon army to assume a stronger form. However, weaken by the Dorulu Cannon, AncientVolcamon is destroyed by Shoutmon x3. Attacks * Atomic Bomber: Detonates the volcano on his back, which propels him into a super-strong lariat. * Supernova: Generates antimatter within his body, which causes a super-detonation comparable to a tiny Big Bang. *'Big Bang Boom (Big Bang Fire)': Fires a stream of magma from his back. Attacks *'Big Bang Fire': Fires a stream of magma from his back. AncientTrojamon AncientTrojamon is an Ancient Plant Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Ancient" and the Trojan Horse. It is the Ancient Warrior representing the element of wood. It is the largest of the Ancient Digimon, and its body is loaded with various mechanisms that allow it to display tricky attacks and movements. Its abilities were given to the "Plant" types of Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ancienttroiamon/index.html Digimon Dictionary AncientTrojamon] Digimon Frontier AncientTrojamon's power now lives on in Arbormon, who is the incarnation of the Spirits of Wood he created. Attacks * Epeius Gimmick: Simultaneously operates every gimmick throughout its body. * Surprise Cannon: Shoots super-massive shells from the huge cannons in its mouth and chest. AncientMermaimon AncientMermaimon is an Ancient Aquatic Beast Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Ancient" and the mythical Mermaid. She is the Ancient Warrior representing the element of water as well as guardian goddess of the birthplace of Digimon, the "Net Ocean". Able to control all water as an extension of herself, it is said that countless continents and islands have been erased when AncientMermaimon feels angry. Her abilities were given to the "Aquatic" types of Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ancientmermaimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: AncientMermaimon] Digimon Frontier AncientMermaimon's power now lives on in Ranamon, who is the incarnation of the Spirits of Water she created. Attacks * Great Maelstrom: Generates an enormous whirlpool. * Crystal Billow: Crystallizes water into supersolids, then shoots them in the manner of a machine gun. AncientSphinxmon AncientSphinxmon is the Ancient Warrior representing the element of darkness. Digimon Frontier AncientSphinxmon's power now lives on in Koichi Kimura, who wields the Spirits of Darkness he created. Attacks * Necro Eclipse: Fires beams from his ruby-eyes. * Dark Blast: Rears up on his hind legs and crashes down, gathering dark energy in his mouth which is released as an orb towards the enemy. Notes and references Category:Organizations in Digimon Category:Mega Digimon Category:Fictional deities Category:Fictional emperors and empresses Category:Fictional knights